Zelda:Time warp
by punk inu
Summary: A 16 year old boy from the present is attacked by an owl and warped back to the Middle Ages, where he meets up with Link and Zelda and tries to stop Ganondorf from his rein of terror. This is my first fanfic so if you don't like it, BITE ME! Okay?
1. Chapter 1

A New Journey

Our Story begins in Moore Oklahoma as a 16 year old boy Jake was outside when a big brown owl

swooped down and tried to pick him up but he ducked and the owl came down for a second try and

it got him by his shoulders and Jake fainted when he woke up he was in the middle of a green field.

"Where in hell am i" he thought.When he stood up there were some weird animals wearing skeletons

as armor.Jake got scared and ran but more kept rising from the ground.They were closing in on him

when all of a sudden a blue barrier type thing appeared around him and two people rode through on

horses one a guy appeared a little older than himself started killing all of the creatures as a girl

came riding through on a white horse and grabbed Jakes hand and pulled up onto the horse and

right as the guy finished off the last one a beautiful brown horse came and picked him up."Lets go

they wont rest for long" said the guy "right" said the young lady"wait!"said Jake"what are your

names and where am I?""Im Link"said the guy "and im Princess Zelda"said the young woman,and youre

in the kingdom of Hyrule" said Zelda "and what was that blue thing that appeared?"Jake asked

"Its called Nayrus Love it is a magic sheild that protects anyone with a pure heart."said Link

"so where are we going anyway?" asked Jake "To Kokiri Forest" said Link "wait i thought you were the

princess" Jake said 'I am but as of now my kingdom is being controlled by an evil king by the name of Ganondorf."

said Zelda "well here we are my home" said Link."Well I geuss you can..."Link was interrupted

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

yelled Jake "whats wrong?" asked Zelda "that owl it attacked me at home and the next thing I knew

I was here" "Relax"said the owl "Im not your enemy i brought you here because I thought you could help

Link and Zelda on their adventure to defeat Ganon." "Just trust him I've known him since I was a kid"

said Link. "OK" said Jake."okay so know we need to get you something to protect yourself with" said

Zelda "I've got the perfect thing" said Link. They walked to a small house and Link pulled out a sword and

handed it to Jake"its called the Gilded Sword" said Link "But what will you use?" asked Jake "I've got this"

Link pulled out a sword out of a small chest "its called the Master Sword" announced Link."Its the strongest sword

in the known world" Link bragged "Stop bragging so much..." she was interuppted by a loud BOOOOOOM. They rushed

out side to see a giant green man floating above the forest "Ganon"


	2. Chapter 2

Link pulled out the Master Sword when Ganon charged up a gold energy ball

and shot it straight at Link but he deflected it back at Ganon but Ganon hit it

back except it headed straight towards Jake. Luckily Jake pulled out his sword

and deflected off into the sky. Ganon charged for another attack accept it was a

bigger blast so Link tossed a bow and arrows to Jake and said "when I say,fire

the arrow at him" "right." Ganon shot the blast straight at Jake "NOW" yelled

Link, Jake shot the arrow straight through the blast and the arrow turned gold

and took Ganons right arm off. Ganon fell to the ground and Link and Zelda

dashed towards Ganon with their weapons ready so Jake figured he better follow.

Link jumped into the air and came down with a kick to Ganons head as Zelda

was waiting behind him with an arrow with flames on the end and shot him in the

back. He went flying towards Jake and Jake slashed Ganon in the back and he

went flying towards Link, weapon ready,but before Link could deliver the final blow

a black flash flew in front of Link and carried Ganon off in the direction of the castle.

"Damn he escaped" Link whined."Well at least we didnt get hurt" Zelda said enthusiastically.

"Yeah I geuss" Link said still with a whiny voice."Whats going to happen next?" Jake asked.

"Well we're going to need help for when we fight him next time" said Zelda."Well lets go ask

the Gorons" said Link "I know the leader so we shouldnt have much trouble with that" Link

announced proudly. "okay, but what are Gorons?" asked Jake "Gorons are basically big

rock eating people, and they're pretty good fighters to but seeing as how we need a way for

you to get to the cave you need a horse so next stop Lon Lon Ranch..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

"Sorry about makin you walk here but Epona just isnt used to carryin more than one person" Link said. "Its okay" Jake said in a tired voice then whispered "asshole"

"What?" Link asked "nothing" said Jake."We're here!" said Link. "Finally."said Jake.They walked in a big ranch with tons of horses and roosters."Wow.Jake said.

NOTE: From now on im writing the story a little different.

Link: "Pretty nice huh"

Jake:"Yeah,hey why didnt Zelda wanna come?"

Link:"She doesnt like the ranch owner."

Jake:"why is she like one of those _Im rich so I hate you because you're poor _kinda person?"

Link:"No the ranch owner likes me so she doesn't like to come because she doesnt want to get into a fight like what happened last time."

Jake:"Who won? I bet Zelda did she can fight really good"

Link: "Shut up shes coming"

Jake:"Who?"

Ranch Girl:"Hey Link how are you? wheres Zelda was she scared to come because she didnt want to get her ASS KICKED!"

Link:"No Romani she was just really tired"

Romani:"Sure, any way whose your friend ?"

Link:"His name is Jake hes not from around here,where did you say you were from?"

Jake:"Civilization"

Romani:"I never heard of that where is it?"

Jake:"Somewhere you'll never go."

Romani: "Ok anyway why are you here Link?"

Link:"Jake needs a horse can you hook us up?"

Romani:"Yeah,but you're gonna have to prove you know how to use it."

Jake:"Okay what do I have to do?"

Romani:"Race me."

Jake:"Okay lets go"

Romani:"First you get to pick a horse."

Jake:"Okay where are they at?"

Romani:"Follow me."

They walked into a big stable full of horses.

Romani:"Hold on I need to get one out of here I think is to wild for you."

Jake:"Wait I like a challenge."

The horse was a big black stallion with a white tail and mane.

Romani;"Okay"

After that they went outside and romani mounted her horse.

Romani:"You okay?You look like you could use some help."

Jake:"No im fine thanks."

He finally got up on the horse but when he did it went wild!

Jake:"Whoa! Settle down."

The horse immedeatley stopped and walked over to the starting line.Link and Romani freaked out.

Romani:"How the hell did you do that it took me 3 years to train him and you go and do it in 3 minutes!

Jake:"We gonna do this thing or not?"

Romani:"Okay lets go! 1..2..3..GO!"

Both of the horses took off ,Romani was in the lead by about a foot but then Jake yelled out "HYA" and his horse

had a burst of speede and flew ahead about 10 feet and in about 2 minutes the race was over and Jake had won by 2 laps.

Jake:"That is one fast horse!"

Romani:" He's also the wildest horse on the ranch but you tamed him faster than I've ever seen anyone do with any horse!"

Link:"Yeah how did you do that?"

Jake:"I dont know I geuss he really likes me."

Romani:"Well now that you got what you came for I guess you're gonna leave."

Link:"Yeah I geuss,bye."

After leaving the ranch Link and Jake went back to the Kokiri Forest to find Zelda and then they went to Kakariko Village.

Zelda:"Well I geuss while we're here we might as well stock up on on arrows and potions."

Link:"Yeah we should."

After going to the potion shop and the shooting gallery for arrows they headed up to Death Mountain.

Jake:"Hey were are we going?"

Zelda:"We're going to Death Mountain to see the Gorons that live at the top."

Link:"So we can get help from them when we fight Ganondorf,."

Jake:"Okay."

All of the sudden three giant blue spiders jumped in front of them and all went straight for Link, when they did Link just ducked and helda his

sword behind his back and a blue light appeared around it and all of the spider jumped at him he stood up and releasded a giant blue tornado

around him wich disenigrated all three of them.When about 20 moer surrounded Link Zelda and Jake.

Link:"You know what I just did?"

Jake:"yea"

Link:"Well you can do it to do it on the count of 3 1..2..3!"

They both released their swords and killed about half of them.

Link:"Okay on 3 every one attack.1..2..3!"

Link and Jake did the spin attack and Zelda jumped up and shot 3 Light arrows at once and they landed right in the middle of Link and Jake and caused

a giant explopsion of red magic wich killed the rest of the spiders.

Jake:"Easy enough."

Link:"Yeah keep going."

After arriving at a big cave they turned around and walked up a ridge on the mountain and saw another cave.

Link:"Well this is it lets go in."

They walked through the cave entrance and standing right there was Ganon and across the room was another Ganon and at the bottom of the cave were 3 more!

Jake:"What the hell is going on?"

Link:"I dont know but we better help the Gorons NOW!"

As Link and Jake attacked,Zelda was running around giving the Gorons potions for their wounds.All of the sudden a rumbling sound was getting closer and closer

and a giant canon was being pushed through the door way right as Jake and Link finished off the last Ganon.

Goron Leader:"Hey Link, wassup throw yo hands in the air if you're a true playa' "

Link:"Hey Darunia dont do that."

Darunia:"Negro please."

Link:"Stop"

Darunia:"Dont be a playa' hata' my brother."

Link:"I SAID STOP!"

Darunia:"Okay take a Chill Pill cracka' "

Link:"Okay now what the hell was up with there being five Ganons?"

Darunia:"All I know is Beaner Boy come bustin all up in my crib like he own the place and tryin to boss me around like im his slave tellin me

to get him some cracka ass Lava Rock and I told him no and the beaner went all split personallity and started bustin up the place."

Link:"Okay did anyone catch any of that?"

Zelda:"No"

Jake:"Yeah he said Ganon came in here and told him to get him a Lava Rock and he wouldn't give it to him and Ganon started blowin $#! up."

Link:"Okay so what is this Lava Rock?"

Darunia:"Its a magic rock that gives its mastah' the pimpin power to control all the fire."

Link:"Okay where is it at?"

Darunia:"In Dodongos Cavern cracka'."

Link:"Okay then I geuss we're going to Dodongos Cavern...


End file.
